


bulk up

by scandalous



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gym Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase interrupts Foreman while he's at the gym.





	bulk up

“This is dangerous,” Foreman says, “We could get  _ arrested  _ for this.”

  
Chase laughs a little and sinks to his knees with ease “Not if we don’t get caught.” He starts pulling down Foreman’s shorts and boxers. “Look, you’ll get all relaxed before you can go back to your workout. It’ll be fine, really.”  
  
“Chase— _ohh_ _,_ _fuck_.”

Chase grins at him smugly as he bobs his head up and down, taking most of him without much of a problem.

Foreman keeps a hand on Chase’s hair. He can deal with the fact he’s getting sucked off at his go-to gym later.


End file.
